Quelque chose qui perçe le coeur
by le docteur watson
Summary: Un mois après le démantèlement de l'organisation,Haibara se suicide. Comment et pourquoi ? C'est ce que Conan va essayer de savoir... Mais va-t-il y arriver ? Death fic
1. Chapitre 1 : Ai

Quelque chose qui perce le cœur

1ère partie : Ai

Ai s'arrêta net. Surpris, Genta se cogna contre elle et tomba.

-Ai,que se passe-t-il ?demanda-t-il en se relevant. Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

Mais Ai n'écoutait pas. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le spectacle qu'elle voyait à travers la porte entrouverte. Kudo qui embrassait Ran.

-A présent,je comprends la signification du mot « perçant »,pensa-t-elle.

Cela faisait un mois que l'organisation avait été détruite. Un mois de travail sur un hypothétique antidote grâce aux données récoltées sur l' APTX . Elle venait de créer deux antidotes,et elle avait passé sa pilule à Kudo qui,évidemment,l'avait avalé immédiatement,sans tenir compte des risques. Heureusement,tout s'était bien passé. Elle,au contraire,avait attendu,et elle tenait à faire ses adieux aux détectives boys. Et maintenant,en revenant avec eux chez le professeur,voilà ce qu'elle voyait.

-Après tout,se dit-elle,c'était logique qu'il fasse ça. Et elle le mérite...

Et pourtant,cela ne la consolait pas. Il faut dire que des choses perçantes,elle en avait très rarement vu. Évidemment,il y avait Gin. Son regard était si perçant qu'on aurait dit un poignard. Certes,c'était perçant,mais est-ce que cela perçait précisément le cœur ? Non. En fait,son cœur s'était déjà percé,mais progressivement. Ironiquement, cela concernait une nouvelle fois Kudo. Car elle était tombé amoureuse de lui. Au début,elle ne voulait pas: d'abord parce qu'elle savait que ce serait à sens unique,et aussi parce que tomber amoureuse d'un prétentieux obsédé des enquêtes. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien,et son amour avait grandi,plus ou moins discrètement. Mais cette fois,c'était différent. Cette vision lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Car,au fond d'elle même,elle devait reconnaître quelle avait toujours cru qu'il y avait un espoir. Un espoir infime,certes,mais... Cependant,maintenant,elle savait que c'était fini. A jamais. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Définitivement.

-Ai ! Ai ! Ai,tu vas bien ?

-Hein ? Euh,oui,répondit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée...

(…)

Finalement,elle ne leur avait rien dit. Ils avaient passé un après-midi normal,en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Ils venaient de rentrer. Elle était seule : Kudo et Ran étaient rentrés tandis que le professeur était avec une vieille amie... Ai pensa à Ran.

-Elle lui ressemble tellement...A Akemi,ma sœur...Tué par l'organisation...

Comme un automate,elle se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Elle vit avec un petit pincement au cœur la petite pilule qui traînait sur le bureau. Elle la délaissa et écrivit rapidement un message sur l'ordinateur. Cela fait,elle monta sur une chaise et prit quelque chose sur l'armoire. C'était une boîte,qu'elle ouvrit. Un pistolet s'y trouvait.

-Un pistolet,dit-elle tranquillement. Même Kudo ignore que je l'ai récupéré. Après tout,c'est avec le même pistolet que Gin...

Elle se remémora alors ce qu'elle avait toujours gardé caché. Pour faire croire à un suicide,Gin avait laissé le pistolet sur les lieux du crime. Mais elle l'avait récupéré quand elle avait été convoqué au commissariat.

-Le pistolet avec lequel Gin a tué ma sœur...C'est ce que je vais utiliser.

Car sa décision était prise. Rien ne la retenait à la vie,à présent. Elle aimait Kudo,mais sans parler du fait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais,elle ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur de Ran. N'était-ce pas une cause juste ? Et puis comme elle l'avait pensé un jour,tout comme Ran avant elle :

-Le courage...Celui qui fait qu'on se dresse...Pour une cause juste...

Elle était prête. Elle pensa une dernière fois à ses amis,les détectives boys...

-Bonne chance pour vos enquêtes,les amis ! Et désolé pour tout.

Soudain,une image lui vint à l'esprit. Celle d'une petite fille courageuse qui disait :

-Mais...Mais je...Je ne veux pas fuir!Si on ne fait que fuir,on ne gagne jamais ! JAMAIS !

-Et tu avais raison,Ayumi...Mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu...

Elle s'allongea par terre pour éviter toutes projections de sang sur les objets,puis elle colla l'arme sur sa tempe. Elle pensa encore à tout ses amis,au professeur,à Ran...

-Merci,mes amis...Merci,professeur...Et merci,grande sœur...

Seul le visage de Kudo lui vint en tête alors qu'elle allait tirer.

-Sois heureux,Kudo. Rends-la heureuse...Elle le mérite,bien plus que moi...

Elle ferma les yeux,et alors qu'elle allait tirer,elle prononça ces mots :

-J'arrive,grande sœur.

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première partie de cette fiction. Vous pouvez lire uniquement cette partie sans problème,mais les deux autres parties sont complémentaires,donc si vous lisez la 2eme partie,lisez aussi la 3eme.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Conan

2ième partie : Conan

Ai était morte. Et il s'en voulait,car pendant qu'elle mourrait,lui était heureux avec Ran. Mais une question lui revenait toujours en tête :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça,Ai ? Pourquoi t'es-tu...Suicidé ?

Car c'était un suicide. Le message le confirmait : elle affirmait qu'elle s'était suicidé,et elle avait laissé des informations sur l' APTX,en cas de problème. Mais pourquoi ? Les DB,qui l'avaient vu juste avant,l'avait trouvé parfaitement normale. Et le plus étonnant,c'était l'appel de l'inspecteur Maigret,hier soir :

-Allô,Kudo-kun ? C'est au sujet d' Ai...

-Quoi ? Vous avez un élément sur sa mort ?

-Oui,je crois. C'est le pistolet qu'elle a utilisé. On a volé ce modèle au commissariat le jour où elle avait été convoqué.

-Quel était ce pistolet ?demanda Shinichi,intrigué.

-Après vérifications,c'est le pistolet avec lequel s'est suicidé une certaine...Akemi Miyano,la voleuse des 100 millions de yens. Tu la connais ?

-Oui...répondit Shinichi après un long silence. Je vous rappelle.

Il raccrocha et pensa aux paroles de l'inspecteur.

-Elle s'est suicidé avec le pistolet que Gin a utilisé pour tuer sa sœur...

En même temps,cela voulait dire que c'était prémédité,ce qui le surprenait un peu. Car son suicide ne s'expliquait pas. Et pourtant,il avait l'impression que...Quelque chose s'était passé entre le moment où il avait vu Haibara pour la dernière fois ; quand elle était parti chercher les DB ; et son suicide. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être suffisamment important pour qu'elle mette fin à sa vie ? Paradoxalement, cela signifiait qu'elle s'attendait à cet événement,ce qui était assez étrange. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus car,comme il avait retrouvé son apparence normale,il avait enfin pu dire la vérité à Ran,qui lui avait elle aussi avoué ses sentiments,et ils s'étaient embrassés. Et pendant qu'il était heureux,Ai préparait sa mort.

(…)

L'enterrement venait d'avoir lieu. Shinichi avait remarqué quelques visages connus : le professeur Agasa,évidemment,mais aussi les DB, Mme Kobayashi, Ran, son père, Eri Kisaki, plusieurs policiers...Il venait de partir quand il fut interpellé par Takagi :

-Euh...Kudo-kun...Navré de te déranger...C'est au sujet d' Ai...

Shinichi eut un sourire. Parmi les policiers,celui qui avait été le moins surpris de connaître son identité était bien l'inspecteur Takagi. Aussi,il lui dit :

-Si c'est au sujet du pistolet,Megure-keibu m'a déjà prévenu.

-Euh,non,ce n'est pas ça. C'est que...Ai se serait tiré une balle dans la tempe. Mais...Il semblerait que...Il manquait deux balles dans le pistolet.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria Shinichi.

-Nous avons retrouvé l'impact de la balle dans le mur. En fait,c'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait empêché de se tuer lors du premier tir.

-Quoi ? Qui ? Avez-vous retrouvé ses empreintes ?

-Aucune...Je peux juste te dire qu'un certain temps s'est écoulé entre les deux coups. Alors,as-tu une idée ? Car moi,je m'y perds.

-Merci,inspecteur. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.

Shinichi tourna les talons. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? En plus,pourquoi empêcher le premier coup d'accomplir son but pour qu' Ai se tue avec le deuxième ? C'était illogique. Qui pouvait être cet étrange sauveur ? Il était furieux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était un meurtre ? Non,c'était impossible : on avait retrouvé les empreintes d' Ai sur les touches du clavier correspondant à celles utilisées pour le message. Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-Ai...Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé...Mais j'éluciderai ce mystère.

Il rendit une petite visite à Genta et à Mitsuhiko,mais ils répétèrent tout deux que Ai leur avait semblé parfaitement normale. Toutefois,Mitsuhiko ajouta :

-Par contre,quand elle est parti,je ne sais pas pourquoi,elle m'a fait penser à toi...J'en ai parlé à Ayumi,elle était d'accord. Mais ensuite elle est rentrée chez elle,donc on n'en a pas parlé longtemps...

Intrigué,Shinichi rendit visite à Ayumi,qui confirma mot pour mot les paroles de Mitsuhiko. Elle était très triste et comme il ne voulait pas l'attrister davantage,il resta peu de temps. En quittant la maison,Shinichi ignorait qu'il avait tous les éléments pour comprendre au moins une partie de la vérité...Et à qu'il savait à qui il devrait parler franchement...

Avez-vous deviné l'identité du mystérieux sauveur ? Il faudra attendre la troisième partie pour le savoir ! Pitié,une review !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ayumi

3ième partie : Ayumi

Ayumi était intelligente,plus qu'on ne le pensait. Ses connaissances étaient évidemment très limitées en raison de son âge,mais elle avait quelques dons,en particulier une excellente mémoire associative. Aussi,lorsqu' Ai leur avait dit au revoir,ça lui avait rappelé quelque chose,mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Alors quand Mitsuhiko lui a dit que,de son côté,ça lui avait rappelé Conan,elle s'est aussitôt souvenu de deux évènements. Le premier avait eu lieu quand ils avaient résolu une affaire dans une bibliothèque. Ils rentraient et Conan était alors parti en disant :

-Allez,salut !

Elles se souvenaient de leurs paroles,à elle,Genta et Mitsuhiko :

-C'est comme s'il partait pour longtemps...avait-elle dit.

-Oui...acquiescèrent les deux garçons.

Le deuxième événement était plus récent. Grâce à Conan,l'affaire d'un agresseur où elle était témon avait été résolu. Ils était sur le chemin du retour quand Ai partit :

-Excusez-moi...J'ai à faire...A plus tard...avait-elle dit en s'éloignant.

-Salut ! A bientôt !lui avait-elle dit,sa surprise passée.

Elle avait eu,les deux fois,l'impression qu'ils partaient vraiment,même si ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle faisait confiance à Mitsuhiko là-dessus : il était très observateur et savait faire des liens entre les visages,cela expliquait son idée.

-Mais alors...comprit-elle. Ça veut dire que Ai va partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

Inquiète,elle avait quitté ses amis et fait demi-tour. Elle était entrée et avait cherché Ai. Elle était arrivée au laboratoire,elle avait ouvert et elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle avait vu à ce moment. Ai était allongé par terre,un pistolet dans la main,qui était crispée sur l'arme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris,mais elle s'était jeté sur le pistolet,faisant dévier le coup. Aussitôt,Ai s'était relevée,le souffle court.

-A...Ayumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça !répliqua la petite fille. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Pourquoi veux-tu te...Suicider ? Tu as pensé à nous ? Et puis,il y a Co...Shinichi !

Ai eut un triste sourire. Elle lui répondit,tout en délaissant du regard le pistolet :

-C'est vrai que vous savez que Conan est en fait Shinichi. Et vous savez aussi que moi aussi,je suis en réalité plus âgée. Mais vous ne savez pas tout...

Ayumi ne comprenait pas. Shinichi leur avait pourtant dit que lui et Ai avaient rajeunis à cause d'une erreur sur un médicament,et qu'ils restaient enfants en attendant l'élaboration d'un antidote. C'était donc faux ?

-Non,pour l'antidote c'était vrai,lui dit Ai,devinant les pensées d' Ayumi. Quand au reste,c'est à moitié vrai...Bon,je vais tout te raconter.

Et Ayumi apprit tout. L'organisation des hommes en noir,l'antidote,le danger...

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on vous a menti ? Kudo et moi voulions vous préserver. Vous êtes trop jeunes... Et tu dois garder le secret,toi aussi.

-Mais alors...Tu aimes vraiment Conan ? Et c'est pour lui que tu te suicides ?

-Pas seulement. Je n'ai plus goût à la vie,et rien ne me retient.

-Mais...Et tes amis ? Le professeur ! Et Conan...

-Justement,il ne doit rien savoir. Je veux aussi le préserver,tout comme Ran,le professeur,et vous,mes amis. Aussi je dois en finir. Tant que je vivrai,leur traque ne cessera jamais...Certains membres de l'organisation sont peut-être encore en vie... Bien,je te laisse t'occuper du reste. Mes parents et ma sœur m'attendent...Désolé pour tout. Et ne révèle ça à personne,s'il te plaît. C'est mon unique demande. Adieu.

Et,sans que Ayumi ne puisse faire un seul geste,Ai s'empara du pistolet et tira.

(…)

Et voilà. L'enterrement avait eu lieu,et Shinichi était passé la voir. Elle avait gardé le secret,comme le lui avait demandé Ai. Elle espérait qu'il oublierait ces tragiques évènements,et qu'il soit heureux avec Ran,comme le souhaitait Ai. De son côté,Ayumi ne craignait rien. Elle avait effacé toutes traces de sa présence dans la maison,et Genta et Mitsuhiko ne savaient rien. Mais cela la peinait de les voir aussi tristes...D'ailleurs,elle allait partir à son tour. Tout comme Ai,elle voulait poursuivre sa quête,et arrêter définitivement les agissements de ces hommes en noir. Il y avait déjà eu trop de morts. Mais elle ne comptait pas entreprendre cette quête seule...

-Désolé,Ai...Je vais faire une entorse à ma promesse... Mais c'est pour ton bien.

Et voilà ! Surprise,hein ? La conclusion est disponible !


	4. Épilogue

4ième partie : Épilogue

-Bien,allons-y.

Ayumi jeta un regard reconnaissant à ses amis. Ils avaient préparé leurs sacs,et il ne leur restait qu'une seule chose à faire...

(…)

_Conan,quand tu liras cette lettre,nous serons partis._

_Par-delà sa mort,nous allons poursuivre la quête d' Ai,et démanteler l'organisation. Définitivement. Oui,nous savons tout. Ne te demande pas comment._

_Ne nous recherche pas,nous nous cacherons._

_Préviens-nos parents,j'espère qu'ils comprendront._

_Vis heureux avec Ran,comme le souhaitait Ai._

_Nous nous reverrons._

_Tes amis,les détectives boys_

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Quelques commentaires sur cette fiction :

-si vous avez deviné que le sauveur était Ayumi,félicitations !

-trouvez-vous la réaction d' Ayumi et de ses amis OOC ? Dans ce cas,relisez la fiction : à aucun moment je n'ai donné leur âge... Ils peuvent avoir grandis et être plus... Matures ?

-j'ai vu qu'on a lu cette fiction mais sans faire de reviews...Je vous encourage à le faire ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

Donc,merci d'avoir lu...Et si vous avez aimé,c'est encore mieux !

Le docteur Watson


End file.
